marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Eleanor Lang
|gender = Female |age = 15 |DOB = July 2007 |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = *Brookemont Elementary School (Formerly) * ** *Avengers Academy |movie = *''Ant-Man'' *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Ant-Man 3'' *''The Young Avengers'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = WHiH Newsfront |game = |comic = *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' (mentioned) *''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' *''Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude'' |actor = Abby Ryder Fortson (child) Emma Fuhrmann (teenager) |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Cassandra Eleanor Lang, nicknamed Cassie, was a young Inhuman who was the daughter of Maggie and Scott Lang. After her father was arrested for his illegal burglary activity with VistaCorp, Cassie still adored her father while he was in prison. Eventually, once he was released, she was given a present and hoped to one day see him again even more. When Scott and his team successfully destroyed the Pym Technology building and ruined Darren Cross's plans, a deranged Cross tried to exact revenge by threatening to kill Cassie. This lead to Scott and Cross battling in Cassie's room with her Thomas the Tank Engine set. Her life was saved when her father managed to stop Cross by shrinking between the atoms of his suit, but went sub-atomic in the process. Following the disagreement between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers which led to an all-out battle between the two heroes, Cassie spent most of her time visiting and staying with her father while he was under house arrest by the FBI. However, after Hope kidnapped Scott and brought him back into the fray as Ant-Man, Cassie managed to cover for her father with the FBI, including stalling them to allow Scott time to get back to the house. After this, Cassie asked him about his still being Ant-Man and suggested that he needed a partner, meaning herself, though Scott initially perceived her suggestion to mean Hope. After he was let off of house arrest, the two were able to spend more time together freely until Scott became trapped in the Quantum Realm again. Cassie was one of the 50% of people who survived the snap from Thanos Rex at the end of the Infinity War. For the last five years, she had recently went through Terrigenesis due to having Inhuman genes like her mother. Upon learning what her ability was like, Cassie named herself Stature and used her power for good. After reuninting with her father, who had managed to escape the Quantum Realm, she joined the Avengers and took part in the Time Heist in recovering the Infinity Stones from separate timelines. She later fought alongside the rest of the Avengers and their allies against Thanos in the final battle. Once Thanos and his forces were decimated, Cassie attended Tony Stark's funeral and joined the Young Avengers. Biography Thanos' Victory In 2018, the Mad Titan Thanos Rex eliminated half of the universe's population. Cassie survived the Snap while her mother, step-dad, and allies were turned to ashes. She believed her father was also killed in the decimation as well. In reality, Scott also survived, but he was stranded in the Quantum Realm for 5 hours. A couple of years after the decimation, Cassie was unaware that she carried Inhuman genes when she met Arkadine Arcadius, a member of the Genetic Council. Wanting to find out what her true power was locked inside, she went through Terrigenesis, and upon learning what her ability was, she called herself "Stature" and wanted to use her powers to help people which was something that she said to her father before the decimation. In 2023, after Scott escaped the Quantum Realm, Cassie was surprised and overjoyed to see her father alive. Cassie and her father shared a great moment. Then, the two began to talk scientific physics about the Quantum Realm and what its purpose is. before leaving, Cassie took her dad outside the backyard and told him not to turn around. While Scott had been talking and waiting patiently for what Cassie was about to show him, she put on her superhero suit and began to grow 30 feet tall, much to her father's surprise. She remained in her giant size and explained to her father of how she went through Terrigenesis. Time Heist Joining the Avengers After reuniting with her father at last, Cassie accompanied her father to New York to seek out help from the Avengers, which was under the leadership of Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Upon meeting Natasha and Steven Grant Rogers for the first time, Cassie told him how much she was a huge fan to them. Due to her skills in science, she and her father both theorized that the Quantum Realm could allow time travel and due to her father's experience, they suggesting that they could use the Quantum Tunnel to go to the past to recover the Infinity Stones from separate timelines just before Thanos completed his goal. Along with her father, Rogers, and Romanoff, Cassie met Anthony Edward Stark and his family where they attempted to convince him to help them gain access to the Quantum Realm. Despite Stark's initial refusal due to the risks in time travel, Cassie tried to plead since she and her father were willing to bring back their loves ones back, but Stark told them he couldn't and that they should move on rather than doing something risky. Upon leaving, Cassie truly understood how Stark felt, but her teammates didn't plan to give up, so they went on along to recruit Bruce Banner in helping to learn to use the Quantum Realm to their advantage alone. Personality Cassie Lang loves her father, Scott Lang, knowing he is a good man at heart; this bond between them is quite strong as despite three years apart, Cassie still loves and wants to be around her father. Cassie also appreciates her mother's boyfriend, Jim Paxton, despite she once stated that her father would be safer if the police did not find him. Powers and Abilities Powers *As an Inhuman, Cassandra Eleanor Lang was born with powers, but after the Decimation, she mysteriously went through Terrigenesis which unlocked her powers. **'Size Addition': Cassie possessed the power to increase her size to gigantic heights, requiring the rapid acquisition of body mass. This extra mass fortifies all of her cellular tissue, including her bones and muscles, enabling her to support her increased weight and giving her superhuman strength and durability. She can grow to around 250 feet, but can usually remain 76 feet in height. Relationships Appearances External Links * Category:50-State Initiative Members Category:Americans Category:Avengers Category:Avengers Academy Students Category:Females Category:Global Reaction Agency for Mysterious Paranormal Activity Employees Category:Heroes Category:Inhumans Category:Lang Family Category:Young Avengers